Attonement
by Cwsenior009
Summary: This is a chapter that is a little bit of a background on riven and is a prologue to "Healing the wounds" Hope you enjoy. :D


_This story is a lead up to a series of stories that will lead up to "Healing the wounds" which I will probably add onto. So consider this a prologue with many more to come._

_If you haven't read "Healing the wounds" yet feel free to do so. Like I said this is just a little bit of background info that will lead into a series of stories._

_Reviews are appreciated good and bad :D _

Four months earlier

The Institute of war housed every one of the Leagues champions. Many called it home and then again many didn't have homes to return to. This was the case for the former Noxian soldier Riven. Once a proud and frightful opponent to face was now an outcast from her city state…NOT by anyone's choosing but her own. Fed up with the corrupted leaders and the unjust that was being had, Riven went into self imposed exile after her march upon Ionia's land where Singed dumped his chemical warfare over everyone including her battalion. Her once beloved home was now a home of horrors and disgrace. Having been thought dead by Noxus, no one spared a thought as to her where a bout's until one day she came to the Institute of war seeking to join the League of Legends in hopes of seeking atonement for her crimes against humanity and one day restoring Noxus to its once great state of power"

Stepping out of her room Riven headed for the training yard, hoping to catch in on some training before the afternoon sun set when she came across two brothers she hoped to never see again except on the fields of justice.

"Well well well, look what the dog dragged in, another piece of shit"

Paying Draven no mind she continued to walk past him towards the training field when he decided to step in front of her with a sneer on his face "Hey pay attention to Draven when he's talking to you, didn't we teach you to give your betters more respect" he said this as he grabbed her chin to get her attention.

Ignoring someone for Riven wasn't a problem especially when she didn't like them, but when they decided to touch her that's when she gave them her full attention. Jerking her hand up she made a quick chop at his throat, hard enough to close his wind tunnel but not hard enough that it would collapse.

Sputtering he jerked away from her and fell to his knees coughing and gasping for air. Riven just continued walking towards the training field giving the older brother a mock salute who in turn gave her a raised eye brow before going over to see if his brother was going to live.

"Get the fuck away from me, that bitch is going to pay" growled the enraged man. "You will not touch a hair on the woman's head while we are here, is that understood". "I hate when you pull that bullshit rank on me" growled Draven again.

Smirking Riven finally found an area open enough for her to practice without disturbing anyone. Picking what looked to be a well used practice dummy she began to go through the practice motions of unarmed combat. After what seemed like a few hours Riven decided to stop for the day when she heard someone clap behind her. Turning around she saw lee sin leaning against a pillar "I'm glad you've been practicing what I taught you, your form has improved a lot." How he knew this was beyond her for he was blind, but she had come to expect the unexpected from him. What she did know was that she was glad to see him again that's for sure; he was always able to see into the heart of the matter and find ways to fix the problem.

(Flash back_) After her split from Noxus, she spent a good amount of time roaming the country side of Ionia trying desperately to come to terms with what happened and what she was forced to do while apart of the army, when she came across a pool of water with what appeared to be a monk sitting in the middle of it on top of a rock. She meant to leave him alone when he called out to her "come sit with me traveler" not really sure what to do she closed the distance between her and the monk and took a seat beside him on the rock. "Its peaceful here is it not? This time of year is full of wonders. Life returns after being dormant for so long." Not sure how to respond she sat there in silence and just nodded. "You know along time ago I was once a promising student at Arcanum Majoris. I was set on becoming the League's greatest summoner when I made a terrible mistake. A mistake I still to this day try to atone for. I traveled to the Shojin Monastery to repent for what I had done and I swore I would never again practice the magic of a summoner. Eventually I was able to find peace in my heart for what I did and through meditation and lots of training I was able to concur the anger I felt towards myself as well. If you want young soldier I will help you through this time in your life as well by teaching you the same techniques taught to me ."(_End of flash back)

"Lee, its good to see you again, what have you been up too" said Riven as she came up to greet the monk. "Off saving the world one bunny at a time" he said with a grin. Grinning back Riven would never forget the time she saw him chasing bunnies around trying to catch them. She remember laughing so hard her sides hurt. "I'm actually here to sit in on a council meeting between some diplomats. We should get together some time and catch up; I'm interested in what you've been up too."

"That would be great" said Riven as she began to gather her things when she heard footsteps approach from the east corridor

"There you are lee; we need to get going so we aren't late for the meeting"

Riven turned sharply seeing the other woman sucked in her breath and whispered "Irelia!"

To be continued


End file.
